I'm Fine!
by MJ Valentines
Summary: Written for lella7's 'I must not tell lies' competition. Ginny is getting fed up of all her friends telling her the same old lie.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for lella7's 'I must not tell lies' competition._

_Author Note: I was given the lie 'I'm Fine'_

* * *

Hermione came bustling into the Great Hall with a massive tome in her hands and a huge grin on her face. She rushed over to her friends and dropped the book in her place before sliding into the seat and taking a deep breath.

"You look like you've had a good morning?" Ginny asked her glowing friend.

"I got up early to go to the library" Hermione gushed.

Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes and dove back into their breakfasts. Ginny turned back to her friend who was clearly eager to spill her latest discovery.

"And what did you discover in that ridiculously oversized book?"

"Well" she began "You know how I've been doing that extra credit assignment for Professor Vector, well I was flicking through this book to find out some more facts on the creation of spells for Professor McGonagall's essay…

"That's not due for two weeks?" interrupted Ron.

"Yes I know that Ronald! But some of us like to get our work done BEFORE the last minute! Anyways this book is really old and so the lettering is quite dated. You know how they used to write much more ornate font in the 1400's. Well I noticed that the way that this spell is written is almost identical to the runes id been translating for the assignment." She looked round at her friends confused faces.

"Don't you see?! The spells originate from the runes!" The glee that spread across her face was lost on the others.

"Honestly Hermione you got that excited about HOMEWORK? You really need to get a life!" he laughed before shoving a whole sausage in his mouth.

Ginny turned around to her friend. Her face crestfallen.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine" she whispered before sliding out of her chair.

"Don't go, Ron didn't mean it"

"I said I'm fine Ginny" she stated before walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Qudditch was one of Ginny's favourite things. The freedom she felt when she got up on a broom was a feeling matched by nothing else. After years of being left out by her older brothers Ginny used to escape to the orchard by their house with one of their brooms to practice. She could play any position, Beater, Keeper, Seeker but by far her favourite position was Chaser.

The speed and agility required was perfect for Ginny, she was small enough to zip in and out of players with ease and her aim was second to none.

During this practice Harry had split them up to run drills. The Chasers were lined up to take shots on goal against Ron.

Weasley vs Weasley. This never ended well.

She had decided to take it easy on him to start with letting him catch half of the shots she took but after a while she was getting bored and wanted to try out a few new moves she'd been working on.

Holding the quaffle lightly in her hand she tossed it lightly in the air before catching it again and speeding forward towards goal. Ron was floating by the middle goal waiting for her to make her move. She tipped the broom towards the left as se got closer to Ron, he mimicked the move moving to cover the hoop but at the very last second Ginny barrel-rolled and shot back up towards the right hoop.

Ron tried to change direction but he was too late, the quaffle went flying through the hoop just as Ron went flying into the goal post. He didn't hit the post very hard but it caused him to loose his balance and fall with his broom down into the sand below.

"Ron are you alright?" Ginny asked as she jumped down off her broom.

"I'm fine!" he grumbled as he got to his feet clearly embarrassed about what just happened.

"Ron you're wrist looks broken!" Ginny winced.

"Jeez Ginny you're not my mother! I'M FINE" He stormed off in the direction of the castle clutching his arm.

"Sorry!" Ginny shouted after him full aware that nothing Madame Pomfrey could do would heal his bruised ego.

* * *

After Qudditch practice Ginny took a long shower so came out of the changing rooms much later than everyone else. After her interactions with Hermione and Ron today she knew neither of them were in the mood for socialising so she went to look for Harry.

She found him in the common room, sitting in a chair by the fire with his head in his hands massaging his temples. Ginny ran a hand across his back as she perched on the arm rest.

"Is your scar hurting again?" she questioned.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled as he looked up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Gin" he replied dismissively.

Ginny rolled her eyes. You'd think being his girlfriend meant that you were the closest person in the world to him but most of the time Ginny felt left out. It was always the 'Golden Trio', Harry, Ron and Hermione. Never her.

"Come on Harry! I want to help! Why do you always go to Hermione and Ron with this kind of thing! I'm your girlfriend, I care about you I just want to help."

"Nothings the matter Ginny!"

"Harry your scar is clearly irritating you."

"I'M FINE GINNY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"FINE!" she shouted as she stood up. "I was just leaving anyways!"

* * *

Ginny stormed through the halls fed up with her friends. Just because she was a year younger doesn't mean she should be left out of things or ignored. She walked outside to get some fresh air when she saw the one person who she knew would listen to her.

"Hey Luna" she said as she slid down onto the floor.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, her face lighting up at her best friend.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you I'm fine."

Ginny laughed, "You know Luna, I think you're the first person who's said that to me today who's actually meant it."


End file.
